Touch My Hand
by swim.sea.breeze
Summary: KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES The Neverseen are back with a new leader and are trying to kill of Sophie and her friends one by one. . . Ships: Flinh, Sokeefe and Diana. All characters except for ones I created (such as Sucu) belong to the spectacular Shannon Messenger.


1

Sophie leant against him. He grinned at her. Their bodies were warm beside each other, and Sophie snuggled into the heat.

She transmitted, You make me feel like. . . Like I'm alive.

Fitz transmitted back, Sophie. I have to tell you something.

Is it good?

It's not good.

Sophie tugged out an eyelash with velocity. Her boyfriend had some bad news?

Then Fitz transmitted again. Sophie, I'm breaking up with you.

What!?!?

Sophie ran away from him, tears streaking down her face. Her heart was breaking. Her boyfriend had just dumped her.

Sophie couldn't think. She felt sick. She could barely breathe. She just continued running on, away.

A friendly caress on her shoulder. She couldn't see through the tears, but by the voice she could tell it was Keefe. "I've been saying that Fitz Vacker was a heartbreaker." Sophie could see his smirk through her tears.

Sophie didn't smile. She jumped as Keefe pressed his lips against her left ear. "Is it time to say I told you so?" Wow, he moved fast.

Sophie got up and ran. Footsteps following her made her run faster.

She reached the school gates, burst through them and lifted her crystal to the light. At the last second Keefe's arms wrapped around her, and then they were there.

With Grady and Edaline.

And Sophie couldn't stop thinking about the warm, kind arms hugging her to his chest.

2

Sophie collapsed into a sobbing heap onto her bed. Keefe tucked Ella into her arms and she sobbed onto her. He smiled softly at her, then went to get Grady and Edaline.

Grady came first, glaring at Keefe as he did so. But when Grady saw Sophie his face softened and he kissed her hair numerous times. Edaline ran in too, and stroked her as she wept.

Keefe felt like the outsider, but he stayed. He watched the love pouring from Grady and Edaline into Sophie, making her happier and happier.

Edaline cradled Sophie for a little longer, than she turned to Keefe. "Thank you for bringing her here. . . What happened?"

"Fitz. . . Broke up." Saying that made it so much more real to both Keefe and Sophie.

Grady raised a finger at Keefe. "Don't get any ideas." He warned.

Sophie's eyes finally let the stream of water stop flowing. She was cuddled by both parents. When she saw Keefe she blushed. He'd witnessed all of that. . .

Edaline checked Sophie's bedsheets were comfy enough, then she sat in a chair in the far corner of the room and Grady left to tend to the animals. Keefe touched Sophie's hand lightly. "Are you okay, Foster?"

"I'm alright." Sophie said, shaking.

"Well tomorrow all of us are getting our Match scrolls. You still coming?"

She could not make Fitz ruin her life like this. So. . . Why not?

"Of course." She responded.

3

Biana, Dex, Keefe, Sophie, Linh, Tam and Fitz stood at the entrance to the Matchmaking hall.

They were called in differently, to take their question sheets.

"Just give them in tomorrow and you'll get them in a week." Biana said, apparently the expert.

Sophie, still shaken from the breakup, refused to look at Fitz. But when he came over to her and caressed her hair she flinched.

He touched her hair strands, slowly, and Sophie began to cry.

She ran to the bathroom but felt a hand grasp her arm first.

It was Keefe. "I wouldn't go in there Foster. Biana is already. Come on, over here."

Sophie let herself be dragged to the space behind the buffet table. She sat there and sobbed as quietly as she could. Keefe stroked her hair, and she leant into him.

They sat like that, then Keefe picked Sophie up. "As much as I liked that little. . . Moment, Foster, they called your name. Go collect your papers."

She shivered. "Okay."

Sophie collected her question papers from a graying elvin man. She returned to Keefe, who smirked when he noticed her coming towards him.

"Come on. Let's go." He said. When he saw Fitz, he told Sophie to wait outside.

Sophie could hear Keefe's shouts from outside, even though she was far away.

"How could you do that? You've already put her through enough!"

Sophie hugged her knees, then Keefe ran to her. She smiled at him and he pressed his hand into hers. Then they were running, racing away, just away.

Keefe pulled her into the woods and she leant against him as they sat under the tallest tree there.

He looked at her, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Then, in one swift but hesitant movement, his hand was clasping hers.

4

It was the next day. Sophie lay in bed, asleep. As she slept she dreamed.

She dreamed about Keefe. His hair, his hands and his touches filled her with delight as she dreamed.

When she awoke she felt ashamed. She'd only just broken up with Fitz. . . And now she was crushing on someone else?

But was she crushing on Keefe? Sophie wasn't sure.

Had she ever liked Fitz? She'd never felt a deep passion for him but she had loved the way he felt as he hugged her.

But they'd never kissed. Had he liked her?

Or was he just trying to destroy her?

As Sophie pondered this, she glanced outside. There was Keefe, sitting on the grass with Edaline. He was explaining something to her, and Sophie watched, fascinated, by his beautiful hand movements. His hair was messed up and his eyes were red. Had he been crying?

She traced his name on the glass and painted her name beside it. The handwriting made it symbolic, and she wished she could take a photo of it. But she would have been too embarrassed.

Keefe had his head in his hands, and Sophie wanted to run out there and hug him. So she pulled lonesome proper clothes and ran down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Grady asked Sophie as she ran down the stairs to the garden.

Edaline had left Keefe alone now, and he was sobbing alone now. Sophie could see the tears running down his face.

She put her arms around him. He gave a little start, but quickly wiped away his tears when he saw Sophie.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm okay." He told her. She shook her head and tightened her arms around his chest.

He began to sob again, but Sophie quietened him.

He looked into her eyes and smirked. The tears were still there but Keefe was back. He looked at her and she looked at him.

Then, hesitantly at first, Sophie crashed her lips against Keefe's.

5

Keefe seemed surprised, but then he was deepening the kiss. "I always thought it would be me who did that, Foster. I like it."

She smiled. "You make me do it, Keefe. It's your. . ."

"Charm?"

"I was going to say at-"

"Shush. Don't spoil the moment."

She laughed and he hugged her tightly. She pressed her forehead against his. "Please stay with me. Don't be like Fitz."

He smirked. "As if, Foster."

Then they were kissing again. He pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Grady yelled from the front door. Sophie sprung away from Keefe, blushing.

"I told you - I told you -" Grady began. Keefe flushed.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "But it wasn't all me."

Sophie looked away. Grady was fuming.

"You can go t-"

Edaline stopped him. "Grady, calm down." She said, leading him away. He was red in the face and ranting.

Keefe touched her hand. "Sophie. . ."

"Keefe. . ."

He locked his lips on hers and she hugged him. She murmured into his mouth. "Please love me."

Then Keefe smirked and stood up. "Bye, Foster."

She waved to him as he raised the crystal to the light.

Then he was gone.

Grady ran to her and pulled her inside. "We need to talk."

6

"What was that?"

Sophie stared at him.

"That boy is not good for you, darling. I don't want you near him."

Sophie pulled out a couple of eyelashes.

Grady coughed. "Promise me you won't go near him again?"

"No. What has Keefe ever done to you, Grady? He's a nice boy and he makes me smile. He's a very good friend of mine. So no, I'm not promising anything." And Sophie raced from the room.

Fitz lay on his bed. Linh sat beside him on it. He smiled at her, but she glared at him. "Why did you invite me here, alone?"

"Because. . ."

Linh watched a blush spread over his face.

She understood.

Keefe hoped Sophie wasn't having too bad a time with Grady.

Keefe found Grady scary. And Grady seemed to hate him for no reason at all!

There was a flash of light outside and Keefe saw Sophie running into he house.

She was crying. She sailed into his room and fell against him, tears dotting his tunic as she clasped him. "Everything okay?" He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

"I'm okay." She responded.

They had a tight embrace, and he smoothed her hair. She clung to him.

Sophie stayed all night. She slept on the bed, and Keefe the floor. In the night, when she was asleep, the door opened and Lord Cassius entered. He saw Sophie's tear-streaked face and Keefe's calm sleeping one. And he smiled, closed the door and let them rest.

7

Dex sighed as he poured in the bubbling potion. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Biana.

She was so cute, but he had no chance. She was sure to like Keefe or Tam.

Not him.

He was just Dex. Always there, but never part of it.

Always alone.

Good, reliable Dex, who never complained and supposedly 'liked' Sophie.

They were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Biana, on the other hand. . .

He really liked her. But there was no chance she would like him.

Dex couldn't wait for the scrolls. He really wanted Biana on his scroll and his on Biana's.

That would be cute. And he knew that Fitz would want Sophie and Linh on his.

Even though he'd broken up with Sophie.

And Keefe would want Sophie.

Sophie would probably want. . .

Keefe?

Fitz?

Tam?

Him?

That would be awkward.

He mixed the potion and bottled it. Then he went to get some fresh air.

Outside he saw Grady and Edaline talking; Dex was glad they were walking out more. There was Oralie, talking to a gnome. A thick-set goblin stood beside her.

As Dex walked on he heard a scream.

He recognised Linh's voice.

What he saw next repulsed him.

Fitz was holding Linh to the tree. He was saying something to her. Then he pressed her closer to the bark.

He saw Biana running to them, releasing Linh from Fitz. Linh sprinted past Dex, tears melting down her features as Biana began to rage at Fitz.

With one swift movement Fitz knocked her to the ground.

And Dex unfroze. He tugged Biana up from the floor, her breath hot against his hands.

Fitz's own face was red and sweaty. He flared at Dex with intense hate.

Dex ran for it, dragging Biana with him.

When they were safely away from Fitz she beamed at him. "Thanks. Sorry about that."

Dex blushed. "It was nothing." He rubbed his cheeks so they were rid of crimson, then he nodded.

Too afraid at messing up, he raised a crystal to the light. "Bye." He said as the shining light whisked him away from her outstretched arms.

8

Sophie and the others were all at Fitz and Biana's house. There scrolls had come and they were all going to look at who they had.

Fitz couldn't wait. Nor could Biana. Dex was positivity bouncing in anticipation. Tam and Linh couldn't stop smiling. Even Keefe could barely suppress a smirk.

Only Sophie was worried.

"We'll go one at a time, from Tam to Sophie." Biana squealed.

Tam tore open the envelope and tipped out his scroll. He unrolled it and scanned the names.

"I have loads." He said.

"Just read the top ten." Biana instructed.

"Tenth is Sophie. Ninth is Biana. Eighth is Stina. Seventh is Annabeth Chase. Sixth is Cleopatra. Fifth is Percy Jackson - wait, is that a boy?"

They all chuckled at that. Tam continued, a little flustered.

"Fourth is Montague. Third is Woodrow Wilson. Second is Benjamin Franklin. And first is. . . Sierra Lonque."

"I have no idea who most of those people are." Fitz said. Biana nodded.

Next was Linh. She just read out her top five, as she only got six people. "Fifth is Keefe. Fourth is Dex. Third is Frank. Second us Percy Jackson. And first is Fitz."

Fitz was blushing.

Dex had only three people on his, which he was annoyed about. "Oh, come on, I know I'm not Wonderboy, but three people?!?!"

He had Sophie third, Linh second and Biana first.

Then it was Fitz. He had loads, so he settle on top three.

"Sophie, Stina and Linh is first."

Then Biana. "Keefe, Stanley Yelnats, Tam and, in first place, Dex. . ."

Dex looked away, but inside he was screaming with joy.

Only. . . Biana didn't look too happy.

Keefe eased the tension by dramatically in rolling his scroll. He coughed to gain everyone's attention, then began.

"In fifth, Stina. Fourth, Annabeth Chase. Third, Maya Vogue. Second, Biana. And first. . . Drumroll please. . ."

Sophie bit her lip and tried to keep from tugging out an eyelash.

"Foster!"

Sophie turned crimson and smiled. Keefe smirked at her. Biana huffed and looked away, Dex secretly watching her.

Sophie carefully unrolled her scroll. "My top five. . ."

She cleared her throat. "Fifth is Percy Jackson. Fourth is Dex. Third is Tam. Second is Fitz. And first. . . Keefe."

There was uproar. Now that everybody had revealed their top people, there was a chorus of hugging and smiling and (in Keefe's case) smirking.

Fitz turned to Linh and they spoke in hushed whispers. Tam went to talk to Biana and Dex. And Keefe, being Keefe, swept Sophie into a huge embrace.

"Foster. . . Care for a sleepover at my place?" He asked.

"Who else will be coming?" She questioned.

"No-one, just you and me."

Sophie gazed into his eyes.

"You and me."

9

That night Keefe took Sophie to his room. "You take the bed and I'll take the floor." He told her kindly. She smiled.

Keefe made then some drinks; they tasted like hot chocolate and frothy milkshakes put together. It was called Slurrberry, and it was delicious.

"So. . . Number one on each other's lists. . ." He smirked.

Stupidly, Sophie felt like saying, But barely anyone chooses their number ones.

She didn't, though. He latched hands with her and smirked. As she reached to pluck an eyelash he stopped her hand. "Just relax, Foster. I'm not a psychotic maniac. I'm not going to kill you."

She giggled.

"Your smile is the best thing in the world, Foster."

She looked into his eyes that were locking with hers. And he slipped a piece of paper on her lap.

She looked at him. He blushed and went to get some more cups of Slurrberry for them.

She fingered the picture, tracing his words. When he returned she grasped his arm. "Keefe, I. . . I think I love you too."

He smirked.

"I think I love you too."

10

Sophie barely slept. She drank some Slurrberry with Keefe and they had a midnight feast. Then he fell asleep on the floor while she cuddled in the bedsheets.

He was asleep. She heard his layered breathing and could see his chest rising and falling. She wished she could lie beside him and smile.

But she wasn't that creepy.

Instead she thought about Dex. She didn't mean to neglect her best friend, but she was sure he felt left out a lot.

As her eyelids clamped shut, she thought about giving him a gift.

Biana stares at her hands. Dex was top on her list. Dex was top on her list.

She picked up a photo from the ground. She'd taken it a while ago.

She had written that on it and was going to give it to Dex or Keefe.

She liked them both, but she knew Keefe was head over heels in love with Sophie.

Biana wasn't sure about Dex. Who he liked and stuff. She'd never really realised that she had some feelings for him until he'd helped her get away from Fitz.

Fitz.

He was an idiot. He loved Sophie and Linh. Why didn't he just admit it? And why did he dump Sophie?

She didn't understand. So, instead, she took more photos and wrote quotes. She wanted to give the following one to Stina:

She wasn't sure which Barbie was, but she did love what she knew it must symbolise. She'd found that human shirt tossed in the trash and had washed it before modelling it for the picture.

This one she loved. She hadn't written or, that had been Linh. Sophie's been the one who knew the quote.

Biana dropped them at the sound of footsteps. She leapt into bed as silently as possible and pretended to be asleep as Alden entered.

Keefe wasn't asleep. He could hear Foster sleeping and He drew pictures in the air as he lay down. He looked at the door, following its pattern, and he wished Sophie would wake up so they could talk.

Instead he watched as the door swung open and Lord Cassius poked his head around it. He saw Sophie on the bed and Keefe on the floor. He gently closed the door.

Keefe listened to his father's fading footsteps and smirked as he remembered Foster's face when he dropped the paper onto her.

Keefe slept.

11

Lord Cassius closed his eyes as he walked. He missed her, however mean and rude and. . . All the pains he'd caused him. . .

He still loved her.

Sophie woke up, screaming.

She'd just been dreaming about the Neverseen, who'd she'd vanquished with the others a little while ago.

And in her dream. . . They had new members.

And they were still alive.

12

Keefe picked up Sophie the next morning, and they travelled to Foxfire. His disheveled hair covered his red eyes.

"What's wrong, Keefe?"

He looked at her and his face glowed. "You. . . Sophie, I don't deserve you. You're amazing. But. . . It's my dad."

"What's wrong with Lord Cassius?"

"Well. . ." Keefe pulled her into a tight embrace. "It doesn't matter."

They stood like that for a long time before they entered the school.

"Mr. Dizznee, would you care to tell us what is so interesting that Ms. Foster and yourself find it so important to disrupt my lesson?"

Dex flinched. "We were just talking about the equation, Sir."

"Hmmm."

The lone figure crept to it and pasted it in with immaculate care. Then the figure noiselessly crept out if the school and away. All that was left was the note, hanging from the locker door.

Sophie found a Post it note on her locker and she glanced at it.

She dropped her books and gasped.

Keefe ran to her. "You okay, Foster?"

She stared at him with blurring eyes and dropped the note on his lap.

His eyes budged as he scanned it.

"Foster, we've got to tell the others."

Biana grabbed the small note and read it. She closed her eyes and let a few tears drip down her nose. Dex wiped them away.

Fitz gave the Post it a quick once over and then he could barely breathe.

Tam and Linh couldn't believe their eyes.

For on the note on clear but bold, striking letters, obviously scribbled out to scare, we're the words:

We're back. . .

13

It was the Neverseen for sure. Who else would be so sinister, so. . . Evil.

Sophie clung to Keefe and he buried his face in her hair. Fitz and Linh wiped tears from their faces while Tam watched them, disapproving. Dex spoke softly but speedily to Biana. She nodded at every small pause.

"Maybe it's a hoax." Tam said. The others nodded. Only Fitz wasn't listening; he was touching Linh's hair.

"It could be. But. . . It could be real." Sophie answered, the fear in her eyes evident.

"We'll just have to see."

There was a new note.

Brayenbrig Hall, 10:30 PM tonight. Come with one other. Do not be armed. Tell no-one but the other person coming. You have been warned.

14

"Keefe." Sophie shoved the note into his hands.

"In coming with you." He said, after reading it.

Sophie nodded.

"Ten thirty tonight. . ." He mused, clutching her left hand. She smiled at him.

"I'll bring you there." He told her. She deepened her gaze on him. Then they walked to their separate classes.

That night Sophie woke to see a dark figure in her room. . .

Wearing the Neverseen clothing.

15

She screamed. The figure turned towards her and shut her mouth. "Be quiet." The figure growled.

Then suddenly Keefe was there and he kicked the Neverseen man in the head.

Sophie felt Keefe's arms wrap around hers. She was shaking. "Come. . ."

They left the house and walked to the meeting place.

There was nobody there. They waited for thirty minutes. "Let's just leave." Keefe said.

As they turned to go, five people in the familiar Neverseen clothing leapt down from perchs and surrounded them.

16

One of the Neverseen shook Sophie. "We have you now."

Keefe grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"I don't think so." The Neverseen member growled. And then Keefe fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Stop!" Sophie yelled.

"No."

In a desperate attempt to distract him, she asked. "Who are you, and what is your name?"

"My name is Sucu, and I am Brant's son."

17

"Brant's son!"

Keefe clung to Sophie and her breath was warm on his neck.

Keefe knelt down. "I. . . I surrender."

"Keefe!"

He looked with sorrow traced in his eyes at Sophie. "They're too strong."

She turned away.

Sucu slapped Keefe. He kept his yell inside. Then Sucu kicked him. He didn't cry out.

With one swift movement Sophie hooked her leg around his arm and held a crystal to the light. As they leapt away she clutched him more tightly.

"Good plan, eh Foster?" Keefe smirked. She blushed.

"It was a very scary plan. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm always okay when I'm with you."

18

The Neverseen were back. Sophie couldn't believe it.

The next day, at Foxfire, she opened her locker and screamed.

Dex came over. "You okay? What happened?"

"Look!"

Dex looked.

Dex yelped.

Keefe came at the sound of Sophie's astonishment.

"Oh. My. G-" He began.

For at the bottom of Sophie's locker lay a Neverseen cloak.

And on it was another note.

Tentatively Sophie plucked the note off the cloak with a slender hand. She unfolded it with Keefe's hand on her left and Dex breathing on Keefe's right shoulder. By now Fitz and Biana had joined them as well.

Hello Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Biana and Dex.

Sophie pulled out an eyelash.

We have separate messages for all of you.

Keefe's hand tightened on Sophie's.

Fitz - Someone very close to you is very close to death. Be warned. Do what we say and Linh will live.

Fitz gave off a small gasp.

Dex - Stop wearing yellow. It really doesn't suit you.

Dex was puzzled.

Biana - Tam and Dex. . . Which one? Or will you shatter both their hearts?

Keefe - You are pushing your luck. I advise you not to.

And, lastly, Project Moonlark.

Sophie - You are the key to our power, and your friend's downfall.

All if you, a special message:

We have captured Tam and his sister and have them. We will only take payment as the Project Moonlark as our prisoner. If she becomes ours we let them go.

Time to decide, Sophie.

Yourself or your friends?

Sucu

19

"Sophie. . ."

Fitz looked at her and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her against the wall. "You've got to help them." He pressed his forehead against hers forcefully. "You have to."

Keefe pulled him off her. "Fitz." His voice was dark and he was shaking with anger. "Get. Off. My. Girl."

He prised Fitz's fingers from Sophie's shoulders and chucked him away from her.

Sophie collapsed in a heap on the floor. Fitz attempted to run at her but Keefe pushed him down.

There was a crack as Fitz's skull hit the floor.

"You've killed him!"

20

Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you looked at it, Fitz wasn't dead.

Elwin healed him easily, and Keefe sobbed onto Sophie.

"Why are you crying?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure - Bangs Boy is superbly annoying and Linh is so powerful it's scary. . . But I miss them."

"Oh, Keefe. . ." Sophie embraced him.

Fitz came over and sat beside them. "Am I interrupting?"

Both Sophie and Keefe ignored him.

Biana pulled Fitz away, and Dex came with them to talk to Biana.

Linh looked up. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't think because of the constant pounding in her head.

Her hand clasped Tam's. He wasn't awake - he lolled on the floor.

There were bars. Huge iron pillars kept them in a cage.

A cage! So they were with the Neverseen!

Tam blinked from beside her and gasped. "Linh!" He choked. She turned and saw Sucu's hands on Tam's cheeks.

"I will set him alight if you misbehave." Sucu warned.

Linh closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel water rushing inside her, and she stood up and kicked Sucu in the face.

Sucu flinched. "You had a warning." He let flames arise from his palms and Ran screamed in agony.

Then water splashed around them and the fire stopped. Tam clutched his cheeks as Linh grabbed him and blindly ran towards where she guessed the exit was.

She was right.

They leapt through, and then they were falling.

Only Sucu had somehow been faster than them. He grabbed their arms.

His face was sweaty and he had a gash on his forehead and a bloody nose from where Linh had kicked him. "You're coming with me." He smiled.

21

Sucu began to drag them back, but Linh used every fibre of her mind. . .

Water splashed all over Sucu. He yelped, and Tam and Linh raced away.

Then Sucu was at Linh's shoulders and he held a knife up.

"Run!" Linh cried, and Tam did.

The knife went through Linh's heart and she died against Sucu's feet.

22

Sucu laughed and kicked her body away. Tam's eyes simmered with tears as he caught Linh's lifeless body.

And he ran, sobbing but knowing that though his heart had been ripped out he must keep going or die.

Sucu's knife came whizzing around a tree as Tam raced into the forest. It just missed him and suddenly Tam saw a gnome.

The gnome laughed and pulled him towards where Sophie and Keefe stood. Fitz ran to Tam, but before anyone could speak the gnome was singing. The roots brought them away.

Sophie saw Tam's tears and took his hand. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't speak. So he pointed.

Biana screamed and Dex caught her as she fainted.

Fitz shook Tam roughly. "You didn't save her. You should've died instead of her."

By now they were at their destination. Fitz spat at Tam.

"Why aren't you dead? If she couldn't live, why did you?"

Fitz fled.

Sophie hugged Tam warmly. "Ig - Ignore him. He - he was being the idiot that he is."

But Tam shook his head. "He's right. I should be dead. I should've died, not Linh." Then he turned away and ran.

23

Saturday 16 June:

Just a normal day.

As if.

Sophie walked down to the lake with Keefe. They had a picnic basket and he kissed her softly.

She looked down the lake and saw what looked like Fitz ducking behind a bush. She ignored it though, and ate a piece of mallowmelt.

She shouldn't have ignored it.

Keefe saw a tree sagging. He didn't care. It was probably the wind, right?

He shouldn't have assumed.

They both looked to where some ducks were earlier. Sophie saw it first. She screamed.

Keefe did too, as soon as he saw it too.

The tree sagging from the harsh rope hanging from it. The rope shaped into a noose and a bloody neck hanging out if it.

Fitz's neck.

24

Biana locked herself in her room. She wouldn't come out, not even when Dex kissed her on the cheek and said he had a surprise outside.

He was the only one she let in.

It is the most cherished ones you cling to when unhappy." Alden said, barely able to speak himself.

Sophie and Keefe didn't cry, but they felt sad anyway. They had been the ones that had delivered the bad news and they hated the misfortunes that had landed on that family.

"Sophie."

"Dex."

"She's asked to talk to you."

Sophie entered Biana's room tentatively.

She saw a heap of tears and mess and marvelled at how perfect Biana looked even though she wasn't happy, or dressed in amazing clothes.

Sophie flew to her and hugged her. Biana touched Sophie's hands carefully.

"Sophie. . . I don't. . . I don't know how I'll live."

Sophie began to sob. "Biana. . ." She choked. "We all love you. We all want you."

Biana looked at her with die eyes that flashed with cunning. "Even Keefe? Does he love me? Does he want me?"

Sophie pulled her arms off her and stared at her bedraggled friend. "If he kisses me and becomes my boyfriend I'll stop. I'll come out."

No wonder Dex had been distraught.

"How could you do this?" Sophie screeched. "I'll lose my boyfriend I love!"

Biana smiled at her with shrewd eyes. "Its time to pick, Sophie. Me or your boyfriend?"

Sophie stared at this beautiful girl. "Biana."

Biana grinned. "I knew it."

"That's not what I meant."

Biana's grin faded.

"I would never make Keefe suffer intentionally. Therefore I cannot do this to him. I'm sorry, but I pick him."

As Sophie fled the room in a whirlwind of tears, Biana wondered how her perfectly crafted plan had gone so badly.

25

The next day was a terrible one.

Mainly because Sophie found another note.

Don't think we haven't finished, Project Moonlark. Of course we haven't. We're still here, and here we shall stay.

And. . . Not sorry about your losses. Losing Linh wasn't much, but losing your cognate wasn't your best move. . .

Sophie hadn't thought about that.

Sucu was right, she didn't have her cognate.

Didn't think about that, did you?

Well, I've got another warning. There's a girl in your group who craves love from a certain boy. Bring the girl to me and she will no longer crave Keefe. It would be a pity if she stole your boyfriend, wouldn't it?

Sophie shivered.

Biana's very pretty. She would look very nice in my wall.

Yes, like a painting. I'll behead her and nail her neck into the wall so I can see her face every day. And she's only going to kill herself anyway, because 'Keefe doesn't like her'.

But he does.

Sophie could barely continue.

Do not fail, Project Moonlark. Unless you want to keep Keefe. . .

And you would like to see Grady and Edaline again, wouldn't you?

Sucu

Grady and Edaline?

Sophie rushed inside. Her parents weren't there.

Panting, she checked everywhere they could be.

Nowhere.

"Keefe!" She cried as she raised her crystal to the light and appeared in Keefe's room. "Keefe, I -"

She stopped.

There was laughter coming from Keefe's bed.

Girl's laughter.

Sophie peeked in and wanted to scream.

Biana?

Biana looked at her. "Sophie! When you find Keefe, tell him I'm waiting. . ."

Sophie ran away and light leaped back.

Keefe was looking for her l. She raced into his arms. "Keefe. . . The Neverseen! They've taken Grady and Edaline!"

Keefe hugged her. "Don't worry. We'll save them."

Sophie stared at him. "And by the way. . . Biana's in your room."

He looked at her in disbelief and in that instant she knew.

Knew that she was okay, that Keefe wasn't cheating on her.

26

Keefe stayed the night at Sophie's house. Sophie took the floor this time, as she felt it unfair that Keefe always did.

The next day Biana came. "Hiiiiiiiii Keefe. . ." She sang, completely ignoring Sophie.

Keefe stared at her as she stepped nearer and nearer. He noticed Sophie's expression. "Get out of this house." He said.

"What?" Biana's doe eyes shimmered.

"Get. Out."

Keefe pulled her out. Sophie embraced him.

"Keefe. . . I'm going to check on Dex."

Keefe nodded.

Sophie light leaped to Dex's house. He wasn't there.

She searched everywhere. . .

And then she checked Biana's house.

Dex was there, sobbing to Alden. Alden saw Sophie and transmitted, Not today, Sophie. He'll be fine.

She bobbed her head and, not concentrating, light leaped.

She arrived at her house and saw Biana in the yard. She was screaming.

"Keefe hates me! Happy now, Sophie?" Then she raised the razor and shaved her hair off.

27

The Neverseen had not made an appearance for the last couple of days. This made Sophie feel edgy.

She was having nightmares every night, Biana wasn't talking to bet and Tam's mind was on the verge of breaking.

He thought it was his fault Linh was gone and Fitz was dead.

Sophie couldn't cope either.

Keefe reassured her she shouldn't feel bad that the Neverseen were making trouble. But he felt he wasn't doing enough.

Dex felt like his heart had been stabbed. He'd admitted to Biana he liked her, and she'd said she kind of liked him. . .

And then she went chasing after poor Keefe, who was going out with Sophie.

Every one felt terrible.

And that was before the note.

I have more to say, of course. Something for each of you.

First, Linh. Oh wait, I forgot. I killed her.

Next, Fitz. Sorry - I forgot he made himself a noose to hang his head through.

Tam. Your mind is going to break. It's obvious. It's all your fault that Linh died and that Fitz hung himself.

Dex. She's never going to love you. She may say she does, but she loves Keefe. Always and forever.

Biana. I love the hairstyle. But, here's the thing. Keefe doesn't.

Keefe. . . I think your dad has trouble you need to sort out for him. Also, Sophie is going to die. So I'd choose someone else. . . Stina, maybe?

And Project Moonlark.

You are the cause of everything that makes your friends upset. You are the key to our domination.

Just do what you've been thinking about.

Sucu

28

That night the sunset was the most ravishing Biana had ever seen.

Too bad it would be her last.

Biana was gone the next morning.

And another note.

Good luck looking for her.

She's dead.

29

The threatening message made Sophie's throat close up.

Keefe looked at her and they embraced, hoping that the note lied.

Dex was sure it was true. His heart felt broken and his eyes spewed tears.

Tam. . .

Tam was gone.

30

Sophie. Keefe. Dex.

Those three run as a trio to different places, side by side but not necessarily together.

But despite their best efforts, Tam is nowhere to be found.

"What if he's killed himself?" Dex quivered.

Then Sophie shouted, "He's there!"

And there Tam was, numb on the ground.

Sophie could tell just by looking at him. "Stand back guys. I'm going in. You see, Tam's mind has broken."

31

Dex began to haul Tam so he was sitting against a log. Keefe took Sophie's hand as she took a deep breath and dived into Tam's mind.

Lots of marks and shadows ran in his brain, and as Sophie entered further and further into it, she discovered a way to heal him.

She whispered comforting words to him, and spoke to different shadow figures.

Then she leapt out.

Tam was still. But then, suddenly, his bangs swerved as his eyelids lifted.

His eyes opened.

Sophie pulled him into a hug, Keefe called out, "Bangs Boy!" With gusto and Dex just silently sat there.

Tam let a smile creep across his face.

"Thanks, Sophie."

She grinned. And, almost as if it were the Neverseen's doing, Dex slumped.

"His mind's broken too." Sophie reported. She mustered her courage, then submerged herself inside it.

32

Everything in Dex's mind was about Biana.

Her dresses, every detail of her perfect face. . .

Dex obviously lived for Biana Vacker.

As Sophie delved deeper inside she found herself crying.

Biana was telling Dex she hated him, that their relationship was over.

Then she said one more thing.

"I don't even like you, Dex Dizznee. I'm only using you to make Keefe jealous. Then he'll forget Sophie and love me!"

33

Sophie felt every fibre of sadness that Dex felt. She scanned him, but suddenly a black hole seeped through the memories.

Sophie pulled away from Dex's mind.

She stared at him, weeping. She clasped his hands and lay her head against his stomach.

"I'm so sorry. He wont pull through."

A pause.

"Dex Dizznee is dead."

34

The next day was eventful.

Dex had a funeral.

Sophie felt like the worst friend ever. She hadn't saved Dex.

Well, it wasn't her fault. That's what Keefe said.

Only Tam said what they all knew.

"It's Biana's fault."

Then, at lunch, Edaline found a new Triceratops that had wandered into their yard.

Then, an hour before Keefe came over for dinner, Tam called her on his Imparter.

"Sophie. . ."

"Yes, Tam."

"Biana's back."

35

"But I thought she was dead?"

"Well, I don't know what that message was about because I can see her clear as day." Tam said. "Look!" He swung the Imparter so Sophie got a good view of Biana.

"Wow."

Tam set the Imparter down. "But see how she's using that stick to grope for stuff now?"

Sophie nodded.

"And how she isn't talking to us?" Tam waved to her and called out, "Hey! Biana!"

Biana shot away.

"I see." Sophie replied.

"But. . ."

"Yes?"

"I think. . ."

Sophie smiled encouragingly.

"Sophie, I think Biana's blind."

36

When Biana returned, so did Grady and Edaline.

Sophie hugged them and they smiled, crying as they felt each other's warm embrace.

"Where were you?" Sophie whispered.

"Oh darling, we were out."

Sophie asked them more, but they didn't answer.

"I love you." Sophie told them.

37

Keefe planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him. "We can do this."

Sophie opened the room door. "Biana? Are you in there?"

38

There was a clunk as Sophie entered and she saw Biana, in her hurry to get away, had hid.

So Sophie just spoke. Tears poured down her cheeks as she talked.

"Biana. There is no use hiding when you see us, or waiting until we've gone past, or running away from us. We know you."

Sophie wiped away a stream of tears.

"Biana, Linh is dead. Fitz is dead. And Dex is dead."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Sophie followed it and looked to the extravagant windows.

"Fitz died because Linh did. He chose to die."

A pause.

"And so did Dex."

Biana screamed.

"Because of you. You hurt him so badly his mind broke. And so he died. I couldn't save him."

"Why not?" Biana squeaked.

"Because I was too late."

Sophie left the room. Biana lay on her bed after locking the door and cried herself to sleep.

39

"Sophie!"

Sophie ignored Biana and continued walking. Keefe was waiting.

"Sophie!"

Without warning Sophie was pulled to the ground and Biana snatched her books.

"Biana!"

"Sophie. Listen. To. Me."

Sophie closed her eyes.

"Sophie." Biana slapped her.

Suddenly Keefe was there, pulling Sophie towards him. It was only then that Sophie saw Biana's face.

Mascara ran down her cheeks and her fingernails were sharp points. Her eyes were stormy but her hair immaculate.

"Give me another chance."

Sophie looked at her, Keefe's arms strong around her.

"No."

40

"What? Why not?" Biana screamed. Her beautiful hair bobbed around her neck and her nails made dents in Sophie's books.

"There are three reasons."

Biana stood tall.

Keefe strengthened Sophie and she leant into him as she continued.

"Reason one is because of this." Sophie pointed at her with disgust etched on her face. "You're clearly not hurt. You're flirting with boys." Sophie gestured to where a boy, Ryan Stewards, smiled at the wink Biana had sent to him. Biana flushed bright scarlet.

"No I'm not!" She attempted desperately, but Sophie shot her down with a fierce glare.

"Reason two is because you want to ruin me."

Biana straightened.

"You just want Keefe. And to do that, you have to hurt me. Get rid of me."

She touched Keefe's smooth skin and he pulled her closer to him.

"End me." Sophie whispered.

Biana looked at her, tears welling in her pretty eyes, threatening to spill.

"And, reason three." Sophie was suddenly angry. "You obviously don't care that Dex is gone."

"Huh?" Biana said.

"Look at this." Sophie noted Biana's make up, heels and perfect hair. "Dex is dead, and you still go out looking like a princess."

Biana bit her lip.

"You flirt with other boys." Sophie's voice was hot and steely. "Forgetting what you did to Dex."

"What I did?" Biana squeaked.

"Yes. What you did." Keefe said, tightening his grip on Sophie.

Biana stared at his hands clasping Sophie's waist and fire sparked in her face.

"It. Wasn't. My. Fault!" Biana hollered, digging her fingernails into the books.

"Yes. It was."

Biana dug her nails through the books and three them at Sophie, who dodged. One smacked Keefe in the face. He glared at Biana, and she ran.

"Coward." Sophie sighed. Keefe embraced her.

"Come on, let's just forget about her."

Sophie nodded and kissed him.

41

One week later. . .

Tears blurred his eyes. It couldn't be happening. No! He ran to her and touched her icy hands. Her felt her pulse. There wasn't one.

He kissed her as he cried. She was gone.

Keefe could barely breathe.

Sophie Foster was dead.

42

Keefe wrenched hair from his head and cried heavy tears, tears that fell so fast and there were so many of them that they stained his face and he could not see.

His heart was breaking and his life was ending.

He examined her. She looked just like she normally did.

Only her heart wasn't beating anymore.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her, still crying fiercely.

Behind him, Biana knew she'd made a grave mistake.

43

"Who did it?" Keefe's voice was angry and hoarse from his tears. Tam and Biana looked back at him warily. Grady sat beside him, glowering at them. Edaline wouldn't come out from her room.

"Sophie Foster is dead. It must be the Neverseen."

"But the Neverseen said they wanted Sophie." Tam retorted, puzzled.

"Then it was one of us."

Tam grew scared. Biana was pale. Grady held back tears.

"Keefe. Tam. G-Grady. It was me."

Keefe spilled hot streams of water from his eyes. It all made sense.

"You killed Sophie?" Grady thundered.

"Yes, I did." Biana bit her lip, fearful of what was to come.

44

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

See what I did there? With the chapter title and everything?

Sorry.

END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE

It was sunset. Biana stared at it, feeling a pang as she remembered what Dex had called it as he'd laid her on her bed.

They'd been on a date. Biana had been exhausted yet exhilarated, and Dex had brought her home. He'd tucked her up into the bed, smoothing the duvet and fluffing the pillow. He'd kissed her forehead and was about to leave when she's asked him if he would stay. Stay to tell her a story.

"I'm no good at stories." He'd said.

She'd taken his hand. "Then tell me something else."

He'd glanced out if the window. "Biana, I'll tell you about the sunset."

She'd snuggled up into the covers and listened.

"The sunset isn't just a stream of colours there to make the sky look appealing, or to make us feel satisfied. I believe the sunset is there to help us rest, cool down. I think it's there for when we just need a little boost, a little enthusiasm. The sunset's always there, and you know you can count on it, like it's a good friend."

She'd smiled.

"But I don't call it a sunset."

She'd felt his hand smooth a hair from her cheek.

"Because all around the world there is either the sun or the moon. Not everywhere at once is the sun setting."

She'd watched him as he'd bent down to whisper into her ear.

"I call it nightfall."

"Nightfall." Biana whispered, watching the colourful clouds.

Then she raised the dagger. "Dex. I love you. Forever and always. I've been an idiot. A complete idiot. Why did I dump you when Keefe so obviously loved Sophie? I tried for so long and it never worked. Never. I wore different clothes. And he never noticed. Never noticed the low-cut tops and short skirts. I should've picked you, Dex."

She smashed the dagger through the window. "Dex."

She tossed the note down onto the floor and leapt through the window. Her shoulder grazed the broken panes and when she hit the floor, littered with glass shards, she felt the pain for only a minute. Then her mind broke from stress as glass speckled her body and the dagger lay, sleek and smooth, in her pale, lifeless hand.

45

Keefe stalked up the stairs. Biana needed to talk to them. Right then and there.

But she wasn't in her room. At least, Keefe guessed she wasn't. The door was locked.

Then Tam screamed.

"Bangs Boy! You okay?" Keefe yelled.

"I. . . I found Biana."

"Great. Bring her here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's dead, Keefe."

46

"There's nowhere to go, Tam." Keefe said. "They're all dead. . . Except for us."

"Huh?"

"Look." Keefe gestured to the town, a never-ending Everblaze leaping from building to building.

"It's coming for this house!" Tam shrieked. Keefe grabbed him and light leaped. . .

He light leaped too late.

Tam had been scalded by Everblaze, a scar that would be there forever. And it might even kill him, too.

"How did this happen?" Tam whimpered.

"The Neverseen, probably." Keefe responded. He wanted to cry, but that was weak. They needed to hint down the Neverseen and kill them.

And kill them hard.

47

Tam and Keefe didn't need to search far.

For with a cackle Sucu swept from the burning cities, with the rest of the new Never seen (nineteen other members) right behind him.

"This world burns. And next to burn are the Forbidden Cities. Now. . . Orlinda. Buck."

Two of the Neverseen members nodded to Sucu.

"Form a plan to get rid of the humans."

"The rest of us will hunt for survivors. Only. . . Can Oralie stay behind?"

48

Keefe barely stifled a gasp as Oralie walked towards Sucu, grinning.

"You disposed of Emery and the rest well. And your loyalty was proven well."

Sucu waited for the other Neverseen members to disperse.

"You make me happy. And your loyalty test, to kill the one you love, was lovely."

Keefe stepped from the shadows. "What are you talking about?"

Tam gasped. Keefe was going to get himself killed!

"It was never Fintan who killed Kenric, Mr. Sencen. It was Oralie."

49

Sucu laughed at Keefe's ashen face and tied him to a tree.

"As I was saying. . . Oralie, you are true to the Neverseen and also true to me."

Sucu got on one knee and clasped Oralie's pale hand. "Will you marry me?"

50

"It's a proposal I cannot refuse."

Sucu smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

"Yes." Oralie said sweetly.

Sucu crashed his lips against hers and Keefe yelled as he pushed her to a tree.

While they weren't looking, Tam swung to the top of the tree Keefe was tied to. Before he could reach out and untie the rope, though, Sucu turned back.

"You have the chance to kill the boy."

Oralie nodded and took the dagger he handed her.

Without hesitation, she threw it straight at Keefe's heart.

51

Only the dagger struck Tam instead.

52

Keefe wiped away the tears that stung his eyes and instead fueled his sorrow into anger and strength.

He picked up the dagger and attacked them.

And attack them he did.

In a matter of three minutes, fifteen of the Neverseen members were dead. And in the next two minutes there were only two left.

Oralie and Sucu.

With a quick shot, Sucu was struck in the head.

And he died.

53

There was a slight problem.

Keefe no longer had his dagger to throw.

Oralie did.

With a yelp he attacked with his bare hands.

Not his best move.

Oralie plunged the dagger into him.

He died thinking of Sophie.

54

The last elf left was Oralie.

It seemed a trifle unfair, but that's as how it was.

But Oralie didn't want to be alone. Fire was creeping up on her and she was old.

Hands shaking, she raised the dagger and plunged it into herself, right into her heart.

There were no more elves left.

55

Sorry about that ending!!!

Well, good or bad news, however well you take it. . . I'm writing another KOTLC story, different to this.

For one, not every character will die, but no promises only one will.

Also, sequel to this coming, all from Oralie's point of view!

Hope you enjoyed. . . .

This has been great to write. I've been going through a bit of a tough time with my family and stuff, and focusing on writing this has really helped. Thanks for the reads and everything.

Lily

XXX


End file.
